Une relation déchiquetée
by You love me Real or not.Real 3
Summary: Une moisson. Une volontaire. Une édition des jeux. Du sureau mortel. Tous ça suffit à déchiqueter ma relation. Notre relation. Nous ne sommes plus les mêmes. Toutefois je ne regrette rien. Katniss X Peeta
1. Chapter 1

**Salut, salut ! Je viens ici pour une autre fiction. Alors je vous explique le peu de truc qui change :**

**-Gale n'a jamais existé ( DANSE DE JOIE)**

**- Peeta vient de la veine, c'est-à-dire que oui son physique change mais pas complètement. Disons que ce n'est plus bleu tout ça ^^**

**-Peeta chasse (eh oui) et est le meilleur ami de notre Kat' (ça change d'un coup)**

**-Donc en gros Peeta remplace Gale, voilà. X) bon je vous laisse avec le chapitre un. J'ai écrit dans les 2220 mots truc comme ça mon plus grand record donc SVP mettez votre flemme des chapitres longs de côté et tentez un coup d'œil.**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf les mots.**

**PS : les caractères en italiques son tirés du livre. Honte à moi.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Katniss_

Je me réveille vers 6 heures du matin, comme d'habitude. Au lieu de trouver Prim près de moi, je la vois au cotés de notre mère. Elle est blottie dans ses bras comme quand elle était petite. Aujourd'hui on est le jour de la moisson. Mais pas n'importe quelle moisson. On est le jour de SA moisson. Sa toute première moisson et je comprends que cela doit être terrible. Même si elle, elle appréhendait ce jour alors que moi je l'attendais avec impatience, je la comprends tout de même. Vous devez vraiment être perdus sur le coup alors je vous explique :

Ici, c'est Panem, ce qui était autrefois « L'Amérique du Nord ». Panem a été divisé en treize districts et une capitale –Le Capitol-. Le Capitol n'a jamais manqué de rien, à l'inverse des autres districts, qui mourraient quasiment de faim. En fait, si on les étudie bien, chaque district a une fonction particulière, pour subvenir aux besoins du Capitol. Le district 8 sert à fabriquer du tissu pour le Capitol, le 11 à l'agriculture, et le 12 –le nôtre- à la mine. Alors les districts se sont rebellés. Le Capitol (ayant gagné la guerre) a éradiqué le district Treize, mais il ne pouvait pas tous nous éradiquer car il a besoin de nous pour son quotidien, donc par punition, il a inventé les Hunger Games (les Jeux de la Faim). C'est un jeu télévisé où chaque district doit tirer au sort un garçon et une fille afin de s'entretuer. Un seul survivra et la seule règle des « Jeux » est « tuer ou se faire tuer ». Tout ça retransmit en direct pour le plaisir de la capitale. Le seul survivant et vainqueur des Jeux sera riche et célèbre. Ici, il faut se battre pour sa survie, et c'est pour cela que j'enfile des bottes et la veste de mon père pour enfin me diriger vers la forêt et passer la clôture. Mon père est mort à l'âge de mes 11 ans. Lors d'un coup de grisou. Ma mère est tombée en dépression, et Prim, ma sœur n'avait alors que 7 ans. Mais mon père n'est pas parti en gardant ses savoirs secrets. Il me les a transmis. Il m'a appris à reconnaître les plantes comestibles et (bien sûr) à chasser. Aujourd'hui, je lui en suis reconnaissante. Sinon je n'aurais pas fait vivre ma famille pendant à peu près 5 ans. Lors de mes douze ans (première année d'éligibilité à la moisson, la dernière étant de 18 ans.), j'attendais avec impatience la moisson pour avoir aussi le droit de consommer des teserae. On vous donne un peu de nourriture en échange de plus de papiers portants votre nom à la moisson. Aujourd'hui, mon nom est écrit, d'une écriture soignée, sur 20 papiers.

Je passe en dessous de la clôture pour y trouver mon meilleur ami, Peeta. C'est mon compagnon de chasse. Mais son cas à lui est un peu compliqué : son père est mort dans le même coup de grisou que le mien. Mais en plus de chasser avec moi, il travaille à la boulangerie du coin. La mère de Peeta vient de la Ville (le quartier riche du 12) comme la mienne tandis que nos pères viennent de la Veine, le quartier le plus pauvre. Moi je suis le portrait craché de mon père : Je suis brune aux yeux gris. Le style typique de la Veine. Mais ma sœur ressemble plutôt à ma mère, ayant tout de même certains traits venant de mon père. Prim est petite et frêle. Son allure si fragile nous donne tout de suite envie de la protéger. Elle a de longs cheveux blonds comme l'or qui sont habituellement coiffés en deux petites tresses. Elle a un teint de porcelaine, des joue roses et fraîches et quelques tâches de rousseurs discrètes que je m'amuse à compter. Peeta est plutôt un mélange des deux. Ses boucles blondes brillent au soleil mais ses yeux gris lui donne un petit côté mystérieux. Et moi …. Moi je suis assez petite de taille, mes longs cheveux bruns son attachés en une natte dans le dos. Mes yeux gris lancent souvent des éclairs. Je suis tout le contraire de Peeta. Lui qui est plutôt optimiste, moi je suis le coté négatif. Mais arrivant en forêt, je souris. Le cliquetis des criquets, le chant des geai moqueurs au dessus des arbres, les différentes teintes de verts dont cet endroit a le secret et bien sûr le lac et la cabane de mon père ont toujours le don de me faire sourir. Peeta _prétend que je ne souris jamais,_ _sauf_ ici, _en forêt._

« _Hé Catnip_ » fit-il

_En réalité je m'appelle Katniss_, _mais je l'avais prononcé assez bas lors de notre rencontre_, il y'a quatre ans et il a cru entendre Catnip. D'où le surnom.

« Hé Peeta , tu as commencé sans moi on dirait » dis-je en voyant qu'il a déjà eu trois lapins grâce à ses collets.

« Je n'allais pas t'attendre toute la journée non plus (il perçoit un bruit) prends ton arc et tes flèches et reviens par ici. » chuchota-t-il.

Je m'exécute et, avec la discrétion que me procurent des années de chasse, j'arrive au tronc creux où se trouvent mes armes. Je les prends et rejoins Peeta sans faire de gestes brusques. Et là je m'aperçois avec joie que l'on a enfin trouvé un daim. J'attrape une flèche et bande mon arc. Je suis sur le point de lâcher ma flèche dans le cou de l'animal lorsque un bruit sourd le fait fuir. Ce n'est pas le cri d'un lion car il n'y en a pas. Et ce n'est pas celui d'un ours. Trop surprise pour fulminer et bouder comme à l'habitude, je lève la tête et aperçoit un hovercraft. Puis l'on entend un cri féminin.

Au loin, on voit une jeune fille courir, en compagnie d'un garçon qui fait de même. Je devine sans grande difficulté que l'hovercraft les suit. La question est « Pourquoi ? ». Je suis paralysée par le spectacle qui m'est offert. Toutefois Peeta a encore les réflexes qui nous sauvent la vie dans cette situation. Il met sa main dans mon dos m'invitant à partir. Et je retrouve la force de me déplacer moi-même. On s'enfuit en aval mais pas très loin.

On peut voir aussi la scène qui se passe. Le garçon se fait harponné et tué tandis que la fille crie son nom. Mais tout se passe très vite à la fin. L'hovercraft a lancé un filet de maille emprisonnant la fille. Puis une poignée métallique descend pour attraper la rousse et la remonter délicatement. Comme pour un tribut mort lors des Hunger Games. Cette idée me glace le sang. Et, juste avant de rentrer dans l'hovercraft par l'ouverture d'où sont sortis le filet de maille et la poignée, elle me lance un regard. Un regard désespéré et me demande silencieusement, toujours par le regard, de l'aider. Mais c'était évidemment trop tard car elle était déjà engloutie. Et l'engin disparaît aussi soudainement qu'il est apparu.

Peeta et moi sortons de notre cachette, visiblement aussi bouleversés l'un comme l'autre par cet évènement. Nous continuons à chasser comme si de rien était, sauf que cette fois-ci un silence pesant s'installe. À la fin de la chasse, nous passons la clôture (en ayant bien sûr caché nos armes) et allons vendre notre gibier. On commence par le boulanger, à qui l'on vend des écureuils. Puis à ma seconde (et dernière) amie, Madge Undersee, la fille du maire, qui adore les fraises des bois. Puis l'on termine par la Plaque, le marché noir du district. On va vers notre meilleure cliente, Sae Boui Boui, afin de lui vendre notre chien de prairie. Avec le gibier qu'on lui apporte, elle fait des plats délicieux, mais le plus souvent des soupes. Nous repartons dans notre quartier et, au moment où nous nous séparons, Peeta lâcha brusquement, plutôt sec :

« _N'oublies pas de te mettre sur ton 31 _»

Toute la haine qu'il porte au Capitol peut se montrer dans cette unique phrase. La moisson est le jour du tirage au sort. Elle se passe à une heure différente pour chaque district afin que notre capitale suive tous les tirages. Vous êtes obligés de vous habiller de la plus belle des façons pour ce jour. Et tout le monde doit y aller sinon la sentence sera l'exécution, sauf si bien sûr, vous êtes aux portes de la mort. Les pacificateurs viennent eux-mêmes avoir le plaisir de vérifier. Ensuite vous devez signer le registre, et on vous prélève une goutte de sang afin de confirmer votre présence. Vous devez ensuite vous mettre dans la file de votre âge. Les plus jeunes étant derrière, tandis que les plus vieux devant.

Je rentre chez moi trouvant ma petite sœur prête. Elle porte une de mes anciennes jupes à carreaux, mais comme elle est plus frêle que moi je ne l'étais à son âge, ma mère a dû utiliser des épingles pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Puis elle porte un chemisier blanc, qui m'appartenait aussi. Elle le fait rentrer dans sa jupe mais un bout du vêtement sort. Derrière son dos, formant une queue de canard.

« Tu es très belle Prim, fis-je, mon petit Canard ! » ajoutais-je pour la taquiner.

«À toi aussi, je t'ai sortie une autre tenue » m'annonça ma mère.

Je fulmine et avance dans ma chambre, trouvant le vieux matou de Prim, Buttercup. Il est horrible, il est gros, a un coté complètement aplatit, il est tellement moche que je voulais le noyer. Mais bon, il a tenu plus longtemps que je ne le pensais. Il feule, et je lui donne un coup de pied afin de le chasser et de rentrer dans ma chambre. Il crache dans ma direction, chose qu'il avait arrêté de faire depuis que je lui donnais souvent des entrailles.

Je rentre pour trouver sur mon lit une jolie robe bleue, qui était à ma mère. Je quitte mes vêtements de chasse, pour la porter. Lorsque je finis, ma mère viens me faire plusieurs nattes compliquées relevées. Je jette un coup d'œil au miroir, et j'ai l'impression d'être une belle poupée de cire. Je fais sortir quelques mèches de cette coiffure parfaite, pour être un peu plus « moi-même » dans cette fille que je ne reconnais pas.

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais soudain, je retrouve Prim, en pleurs, dans mes bras et moi entrain de la consoler.

« C'est ta première année Prim, tu n'as qu'un seul papier parmi des milliers, chhhhhhhut, tout va bien, chhhhhhhuuuut…. »

La première alarme de la moisson sonne, mais je reste encore dans les bras de Prim. Ce n'est que lors de la seconde alarme que je me lève, entraînant ma petite soeur. Je la prends par la main et nous nous dirigeons vers la Grand-Place. Dans la file, qui s'est formée devant le registre, je retrouve Peeta. On se lance chacun un regard inquiet. Je crois bien que l'on a battu tous les deux les records. Moi, ayant 20 papiers (sûrement le plus grand nombre dans la boule féminine) et lui, 42 (à coup sûr le plus grand nombre de la boule masculine … le plus grand nombre tout court.).

Après avoir signé et y avoir laissé notre petite goutte de sang, nous allons dans notre file d'âge. Normalement, les garçons et les filles son séparés mais je me place près de Peeta, comme je l'ai fait durant toutes ces années.

Sur une estrade, 3 fauteuils vides son placés. Effie Trinket, l'hôtesse du district, et le maire s' assoient tous les deux sur leur fauteuils. Ils se rapprochent et chuchotent je ne sais quoi en lançant un regard inquiet vers le troisième toujours vide. Le maire se lève et entame son discours que tout le monde a arrêté d'entendre depuis longtemps pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est le même chaque année.

Je regarde Peeta avec un désespoir théâtrale. Il se contente de sourire, pour ne pas rire car je vois bien qu'il se retient. Nous préférons en rire plutôt que d'attendre les plus terribles minutes.

Effie vient du Capitol. Elle porte une perruque rose et un tailleur vert pommes avec des chaussures, hautes de 20 bons centimètres, de même couleur. Elle fait elle aussi un petit discours avant de claironner gaiement :

«_ Les dames d'abord ! _»

Je jette un coup d'œil à Prim qui tremble comme une feuille, Madge me lance un regard inquiet et Peeta prie je ne sais quel dieu pour que je ne sois pas tirée au sort. On devient tous croyants lors de la moisson. Notre hôtesse attend quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles je me raccroche à quelque chose de réel, la main de Peeta. Je suis bien la seule à ne m'inquiéter que pour Prim. Puis Effie annonce le nom de la dite « chanceuse ».

Et ce n'est pas moi. Ce n'est pas mon nom. Je ne suis pas tirée au sort pour les 74e Hunger Games. Toutefois, ma sœur n'a pas eu la même chance que moi. Le nom qu'Effie a tiré au sort est celui de « Primerose Everdeen »

* * *

**Pfiou ! Ça été plus dur que je ne le pensais ! Bref j'espère que cela vous a plus et que si quelque chose ne vous plaît pas, vous écrirez un review pour que je m'améliore.**

**Le prochain chapitre dans … Je sais pas combien de temps x)**

**BSX :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Re re re ! Me voici pour un new chapitre qui est arrivé, je dois dire, comme une flèche ! Je me suis dite fait comme la prof d'anglais. Respire un bon coup, continue en pensant à ceux qui seront contents et … me Voilà **

**Thanks MISS !**

**bWef, alors sincèrement, pour celles qui pensent que je fais du copier-coller, c'est complètement faux. J'ai arrêté de lire le livre depuis … PFIOU longtemps on dirait.**

**Piki PS : pour les emmerdeurs en tout genre, la petite croix rouge en haut à droite -^ (oui bon les flèches ça me réussit pas)**

**Pourquoi vous venez de la regarder ? Vous n'êtes pas tous des emmerdeurs à ce que je sache :)**

**Ce chapitre est fait de 2210 mots. Fallait que je rajoute dix mots pour faire le même nombre que la dernière fois mais … NAN ! Pour les reviews :**

**Visiteur**

**Je suis navrée que cela te paraisse plagié. Ce qui est faux bien entendu vu que de toute façon mon livre était en la possession d'une amie. N'empêche, j'ai quand même pris en considérations ta review et j'ai encore une fois utilisé mon style mais je l'avais fait aussi dans le dernier chapitre et … roh j'en perds mon latin (expression pourrie de ma maman, merci), en gros ça a un peu changé en tout cas :) et j'espère que cela répondra à tes attentes.**

**Pim's**

**Voila ta suite tant convoitée mais pas si attendue puisque c'est le lendemain. Ne prenez pas une habitude, ce n'était que de la générosité :sors :**

**Oui on m'a souvent dit que c'était particulier :) Au fait beaucoup de choses vont changer mais je dis pas quoi )**

**Bon je vous ai assez faites attendre ( à moins qu'il n'y ait un garçon qui se soit introduit ? )**

**Voici,**** le chapitre 2**** :**

Je reste sur place. Je suis paralysée. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. C … C … Comment est-ce possible ?

J'avais refusé qu'elle prenne des teserae, mais ça n'a fait aucune différence à ce que je vois. À cette annonce, j'ai envie de crier. De crier pour nos conditions de vie. De crier devant cette injustice. De crier pour exprimer ma colère. De crier pour elle.

Je la vois, hésitante, qui avance, peu sûre d'elle. Elle fait tout pour se montrer courageuse mais je vois , grâce à l'écran géant, qu'elle a déjà du mal à retenir ses larmes. Puis elle fait rentrer ce bout de tissu. Le bout de tissu venant de son chemisier, trop grand pour elle. Et c'est face à cette queue de canard que je retrouve la liberté de mes mouvements.

« Prim ! »

J'avance vers elle et tout le monde se pousse pour me laisser passer.

« _Prim_ ! »continuais-je de crier d'une voix étranglée.

Si ils croient que je ne peux rien faire face à cette situation, ils se trompent. Je ne vais pas les laisser me la prendre. Jamais.

J'arrive pile au moment où elle allait monter sur l'estrade. De ma main, je la pousse derrière moi et m'écrie :

« Je me porte volontaire ! »

Personne n'a l'air d'y croire. Pour être complètement sûre que tout le monde m'aie bien entendue et pour que l'on ne me la prenne pas je rajoute, confirmant ma première phrase :

« _Je me porte volontaire comme tribut_ »

Le temps que tout le monde digère l'information, Prim s'accroche à ma robe, au bord du désespoir.

« Non Katniss. Non Tu ne peux pas ! »dit-elle de sa toute petite voix.

Pour me donner une contenance et ne pas faillir, je dis, un peu brusque je pense :

« _Prim lâche-moi !_ »

Elle ne m'obéit pas. Au contraire, elle s'accroche plus fortement à ma robe, comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je me répète :

« Prim lâche-moi ! »

Je sens son poids se soustraire au mien et lève la tête pour voir Peeta, portant ma petite sœur qui se débat comme une folle. J'ai presque envie de sourire. Prim ne fait pas le poids face à lui.

« Tu peux y aller Catnip » fit-il, continuant de maîtriser ma petite sœur.

Je monte vers l'estrade, serrant les poings.

« Bravo ça c'est l'esprit des Jeux ! Comment t'appelles-tu ? » prononce la voix insupportable de cette Effie.

« Katniss Everdeen »répondis-je d'un ton qui se veut neutre.

« _Je parie mon chapeau que c'est ta petite sœur. Tu ne voulais pas la laisser te voler la vedette_ (apparemment, elle se croit dans un district carrière) hein ?! Un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour notre toute première volontaire ! Je nomme Katniss Everdeen ! »

Elle applaudit seule. Heureusement, car je n'aurai pas su où me mettre devant ces gens applaudissant, inquiet et admiratif à la fois. Je vois Peeta et Prim se consulter pour ensuite, en même temps, relever les trois doigts du milieu de la main gauche. Un signe d'adieu et de respect. Je leur en suis reconnaissante sauf qu'ils ne sont pas tous seuls. Madge fait de même ainsi que ma mère puis le boulanger puis toute la file. Je ne savais pas que je comptais pour le district, je ne savais même pas que j'étais connue. Mais mon geste vient sûrement de me rendre très célèbre. Ce moment très émouvant est interrompu par Haymitch Albernathy, mon futur mentor. Il titube vers moi. Il pue l'alcool à plein nez. Arrivé à ma hauteur, Il s'écrie :

« Vous voyez cette fille ? Elle me plait ! Elle a … des … des … (il hésite sur le mot) des tripes ! (Il pointe du doigt la caméra. Se met-il à insulter le Capitol ?) Plus que vous ! Dix fois plus que vous ! »

Puis, sans prévenir, il trébuche sur une marche de l'estrade et tombe, assommé. '' On va avoir droit à notre petit commentaire'' pensais-je. Effie s'avance sans plus tarder vers la boule des garçons. Avant que je ne puisse prier qui que se soit, elle appelle l' « heureux » élu.

« Peeta Mellark ! »

Il avance, aussi indifférent que je veux le paraître. Et voilà ! Une larme s'échappe de mon œil, roule sur ma joue pour terminer sa course à pendre au dessous de mon menton. C'est cette larme qui menaçait de couler tout à l'heure. C'est aussi celle-ci que j'avais réussit à vaincre jusque là. Toutefois je continue mon jeu d'indifférence.

« Mesdames et messieurs, voici les tributs du district douze pour les 74e Hunger games, Katniss Everdeen et Peeta Mellark ! »

Nous ne bougeons pas, nous ne réagissons même pas. Perdus dans le regard de l'autre.

« Allons allons, serrez-vous la main ! »

Nous nous serrons timidement la main. Celle de Peeta est aussi moite que la mienne.

Puis des pacificateurs nous conduisent à l'hôtel de justice et nous emmènent chacun dans une salle. C'est ici que nos adieux vont se faire. Je suis là, assise sur un fauteuil, à dévorer la salle du regard. Les murs sont recouverts de soie bleue. Le fauteuil est en cuir et très confortable et il y a même une moquette, toujours en bleu.

Ma mère est Prim entrent les premières. Prim s'avance d'un pas alerte et court me serrer dans ses bras. Ma mère reste en arrière, les bras ballants. Je regarde Prim puis lui fait une liste de tout ce qu'elle doit faire. Ne jamais prendre de teserae, ne jamais chasser, vendre son fromage de chèvre.

Puis je me lève et me dirige vers ma mère. Je lui dis –ordonne- de ne plus jamais tomber dans la dépression. Elle me le promet avec un peu de mal. Je finis par la prendre dans mes bras et ma sœur se rejoint à l'étreinte.

« _Je vous aime_, chuchotais-je. _Je vous aime toutes les deux_ »

Un pacificateur assez agressif nous dit que le temps de nos adieux s'est écoulé. Je leur dit «adieux » et la porte se referme. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne se rouvrira pas de sitôt mais quelques secondes après, le boulanger entre. Ce n'est pas normal. Il ne me connaît que dans la relation client-vendeur.

Comment aurais-je de l'importance pour lui ?

Nous restons là, silencieux. Avait-il besoin de me voir juste pour que sa conscience se tranquillise, s'apaise ? Si c'est comme ça, je n'en ai pas besoin, moi, de cette visite ! À la dernière minute je pense, en fait juste avant que le pacificateur nous dise de nous séparer, il lance :

« _Je veillerais à ce que la petite mange à sa faim._ »

C'est tout, puis il s'en va. Je retire ce que j'ai dis, je suis heureuse qu'il soit venu, même si ce n'est que pour une phrase. Rien de plus. Je n'ai besoin de rien de plus à part le fait que Prim mange à sa faim.

Quand je m'apprêtais à sortir, Madge ouvre la porte et marche vers moi, alerte. Puis contre toute attente, me serre dans ses bras. On n'a jamais été affective l'une pour l'autre, et ça me touche énormément. Je surprends même quelques larmes goutter sur mon épaule.

« Ce que tu as fait … c'est … c'est très beau »s'incite-t-elle à dire

« Merci »chuchotais-je.

Elle sait parfaitement que je ne suis pas douée avec les mots. Rien ne sert à s'excuser ou quoi que se soit.

Elle se détache de moi pour me montrer un bijou qui est sur sa robe, un bijou que je n'avais pas remarqué **(****NDA**** : Vous devinez tous ? MWAHAHA :soors:)**. Très beau, vraiment. Cela représente un geai moqueur tenant en son bec** (****NDA**** : un fromage ! :soors:) **une flèche. Cet oiseau est entouré d'un anneau. Il ne le touche que par les ailes et les deux extrémités de la flèche l'effleurent quelque peu. C'est une très jolie broche en or. Or pure je pense, ce qui est très, très dur à trouver. Elle la détache et me la tend.

« Tiens, pour toi. D'après mon père, aucune règle n'interdit des objets venant de ton district. » renifle-t-elle.

Je la remercie chaleureusement et quand le même garde froid arrive nous prévenir, elle m'embrasse les deux joues, me presse les mains gentiment, et s'en va non sans un ou deux coup d'œil derrière elle._ Je me demande si elle n'a toujours pas été mon amie en fin de compte …_

Quelque secondes après, la porte se rouvre. Non ce n'est pas une autre visite, je vous rassure. Je ne connais pas autant de monde dans le district. C'est encore ce même visage, renfermé, dur et sec (sûrement le portrait craché du cœur) qui apparaît, m'ordonnant de sortir. Je sors en même temps que mon coéquipier, arrive à sa hauteur et dit, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère :

« J'ai eu une chambre bleue, je suppose que t'a eu la rose et qu'il nous ont confondus »

Il sourit.

« On se ressemble tant que ça ? »dit-il changeant de sourire, plaquant plutôt un sourire moqueur.

Il remarque le bijou en or.

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? »

« Un geai moqueur, répondis-je, triste. C'est Madge qui me l'a offert »

« Bien les enfants ! L'on doit aller à la gare pour le Capitole ! Nous irons à une grande vitesse ! On arrivera au Capitol dans deux à trois jour ! Si ce n'est pas formidable ! Allons, allons ! Dépêchez vous voyons ! Demain nous aurons (Elle accentue encore plus son horrible accent, le rendant beaucoup plus ridicule) une GRANDE, GRANDE, GRANDE journée ! »

Nous échangeons un regard interrogateur avec Peeta mais nous obéissons docilement à Effie et allons à la gare qui se trouve non loin de l'hôtel de justice. De sorte que l'on s'y rend à pieds.

Nous montons dans le train qui démarre à une vitesse folle mais l'on a tôt fait de s'y habituer. Je regarde par la fenêtre mon district défilant à toute allure. Je dis adieux une dernière fois à cette vie miséreuse mais heureuse quand même. Adieux. Adieux… Je crois que ce mot fera désormais partie de ma liste noire. Dégoûtée et, ayant plus que marre de me tenir devant cette femme, à faire la gentille et lui faire croire que je l'écoute et porte intérêt à ses paroles, je m'en vais à la recherche de ma chambre. Et je me suis aussitôt perdue, mais après être repassée plusieurs fois par le même endroit, je trouve une chambre avec une porte, qui m'a l'air mécanique, rose. Je m'avance vers la porte, cherchant la poignée du regard mais comme je m'en étais doutée elle s'ouvre automatiquement. Je m'assois sur mon lit (absolument confortable je vous l'accorde), mon coude sur une de mes cuisses, mon poing soutenant ma tête, sous mon menton. Je reste là à rien faire pendant quelques minutes avant d'entendre la porte mécanique s'ouvrir puis se refermer. J'entends ses bruits de pas, plus silencieux sur la terre humide se trouvant en forêt plutôt que sur une moquette tout aussi rose (cette couleur me donne envie de vomir). Je lance, sachant très bien qui s'était introduit dans ma chambre :

« Non tu te trompes, ici c'est chez les filles. »

« Peut-être nous ont-ils confondus une seconde fois »répond-il du tac-o-tac.

« Non je ne crois pas » répliquais-je d'un ton sans réplique.

Il s'en va, et, d'après mon ouïe, traîne les pieds. Je regrette quand même de l'avoir traité de cette façon, je sais que mes problèmes ne viennent pas de lui. J'aimerai le rattraper, m'excuser mais le bruit de la porte se refait entendre. Et puis plus rien.

Je me lève pour prendre une douche. Je rentre dans la salle de bain et voit plusieurs boutons de commandement.

''Wow'' pensais-je

J'essaye tous les boutons avec, au début, un plaisir enfantin. Ensuite je suis brulée et gelée à la fois, pour enfin trouver l'eau tiède, mais après m'être débarrassée de cette poussière de charbon qui colle toujours à la peau des habitants du district 12, mais le plus souvent de la Veine, je suis aspergée de parfum. Cette odeur est désagréable. Cela sent la rose, mais à son odeur, on remarque qu'elle a sûrement été modifiée génétiquement, plus quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à vraiment définir. Après avoir mis le mot dessus, je gèle sur place. Du sang. Aucune erreur possible, je suis souvent habituée avec le sang des animaux, mais j'ai l'impression de sentir du sang humain. Est-ce une manière horrible de vous rappeler que, dans peu de temps, vous devrez vous salir les mains ? Sortant de la salle de bain, une machine à la voix féminine me présente la tenue que je dois porter : un t-shirt vert foncé et un pantalon moulant noir avec des ballerines. Le seul bémol dans cette tenue sont les chaussures, mais bon, il ne faut pas faire la difficile. Ce n'est pas le moment. En attendant que l'on m'appelle pour dîner, je reprends ma position de départ, exactement au même endroit et me pose une question que je n'aurai jamais pensé me poser.

''Comment tuer mon meilleur ami ?''

**Ça aussi ça a été quelque peu dur mais une fois commencé, c'est plus simple de continuer et j'avoue que des fois ça va tout seule (bon je raconte ma vie ailleurs)**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu et que je n'ai pas perdue de lectrice (Eh Oh ! Y'a un mec la dedans ?!)**

**J'espère même en avoir gagné (quoi ?! J'ai le droit de rêver non ?)**

** La prochaine !**

**BSX 3**


End file.
